Stolen Silence
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: This is a prequel to the Vortex Child it shows when Rose was taken by the Silence and what life was like on Demons Run
1. Madame Kovarian

**A/N this is a prequel to the Vortex child it shows when exactly Rose was taken by the silence. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Doctor Who or any of the actors/actresses**

* * *

Rose stood inside the TARDIS as the Doctor pulled her mum through the door and introduced her as Rose.  
"But here she is Rose Tyler. Hmm. Not the best I've ever had. Bit to blonde. Not to steady on her pins. A lot of that." Rose wished she could see her mums face right now, it was bound to be priceless.  
"And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty-seven years. But she'll do."  
Rose had to stifle her laughter at this one as she heard her mum come back with a retort  
"I'm forty!" "Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well. I say not bad… anyway \! Lead on. But not too fast. Her ankles going"  
Rose watched as the woman led her mum, and the Doctor away. Suddenly the TARDIS shook and a glance at the screen showed that the TARDIS was being lifted up onto a flatbed. Rose steadied herself on the railings and moved to the door when she saw the Doctor and her mum talking to the uppity woman whom had greeted the Doctor, with condescending applause she opened the door a crack and met the Doctor's gaze across the room. he nodded encouragingly at her. The he looked away. She closed the door and went to his coat which was slung over one of the supports. She searched the pockets. "Psychic paper… psychic paper." Finding it she pulled it out and opened it biting her lip in thought as she decided what to do.  
She stepped out of the TARDIS after checking the scanner to make sure there was nobody around.  
Satisfied she slipped out of the TARDIS and started to sneak about the hanger where they had brought the TARDIS. Among all of the stolen alien technology Rose found a lab coat sitting on a table she pulled it on and started to look around. She found a stairway and went down where she ran into a woman with curly hair and an eye patch, "Oh sorry. Just on my way to the lab." she said pointing down the hall.  
"Oh I know exactly where you were going Rose Tyler." The woman said, giving Rose a smile that made her skin crawl.  
"Who? Who are you?" Rose asked backing up her ankle making contact with the stairs behind her.  
"I'm Madame Kovarian, and I'm hear to make sure nothing happens to you or your unborn child." She said giving Rose another bone chilling smile. "My unborn what?" she asked fear clear in her voice. Then from behind her she felt hands clamp down on her shoulders, and she was pulled into a room, where laying on a surgical table was an exact copy of Rose prone under a white sheet. "What's that?" She asked panic evident in her voice. "That is your replacement, miss Tyler. An exact copy all she needs are memories, feelings, and thoughts." Madame Kovarian said as the men who had grabbed Rose wrestled her down onto the table beside the copy. Rose felt something being pushed onto her head, then she got a look at the people who had grabbed her. She screamed, they looked like something out of a nightmare, their eyes were sunk deeply into their face, they had no mouth. They looked like what Rose used to think an alien would look like. Then she looked away, and calmed instantly. Why had she screamed?  
Then next to her the copy started to stir. She started to panic. Madame Kovarian came forward. "Well it looks like your part is finished the copy is now you. All you need to do now is have your child in the safety of Demons Run." she said, with one last cruel smile, she turned and moved to the copy's side. Rose felt a pinch in her arm, and she slowly lost her grip on consciousness.

Moments later the Rose copy came out, and continued what Rose had been doing before she had encountered Madame Kovarian.


	2. until my dying day

**A/N okay so this was originally going to be a one shot, but I was asked what life was like for Rose on Demons run so here it is day one Rose wakes **

* * *

Rose woke with a start sitting up she looked around. Where was she? The room she was sitting in was pure white, the sheets on the bed were white, the walls were white, the floor was white, and even the scrubs she found herself wearing were white!

She tried to remember what had happened, but it was all so foggy, then she gasped and placed her hand on her abdomen. Could it be true? Could that one time? She was pulled out of her thoughts by the door sliding open and Madame Kovarian stepped through, "So the sleeping beauty awakes." she said giving Rose a smile that made her skin crawl. Rose scooted back until she hit the wall, "Why me?" she asked looking scared. Madame Kovarian simply smiled taking another step into the room, "well you see we needed a weapon something that we could use against the Doctor, and what better way to destroy the Doctor then to turn his own child against him?" she said her voice dripping with fake sweetness.

Rose cringed at the thought, "No." she said quietly, yet with a hidden menace, "Excuse me?" Kovarian asked. Rose looked up at her a dangerous glint in her eyes, "I said No." she repeated, "You will not turn this child against its father. I will not allow it." Rose was now sitting up straighter, "You act as though you have a choice." Kovarian said confused. Rose looked at her fiercely, "No child of mine will be used as a weapon." she almost growled. Kovarian smiled at her as though she was a misguided child, "Of course that would be true if you held the fate of your child alone, but you do not. We do your child will be whatever we wish it to be." With this Kovarian turned on her heel and walked out instructing someone on the other side to keep the door locked.

Rose glared at the door and said to her unborn child, "You will not be what they want you to be you'll have to much good inside." she said. Her fierce look collapsing into one of desperation as Rose started to cry. "You will never be what the wish for you, because you are mine and I will protect you until my final day." she whispered folding her hands over her flat abdomen.

* * *

**Ending A/N so what do you think should I continue this or leave it as is? please let me know!**

**Hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers!**


	3. a dream

**A/N okay so this chapter got a wee bit darker then I originally intended so I'm sorry if any parts disturb you, but here it is chapter 3!**

**I do not own Doctor Who if I did Moffat wouldn't have hurt the Ponds**

* * *

The days on Demons Run passed slowly, the door remained closed most of the time aside from when the people came in to check the baby's progress or to deliver the tasteless food. Rose had given up hope that she would find a way to escape. Especially once she had started to get noticeably pregnant.

At about 5 months along Madame Kovarian appeared again, it was after her latest check up, "The baby is growing quite swiftly, and you'll be happy to know that you'll be having a beautiful baby girl." she said with her cruel smile. "she is perfectly healthy and she is so much like her father in so many ways." she said placing her hand on Rose's stomach which was now well rounded as she was about halfway through the pregnancy.

Rose shrank back not wanting this horrible woman anywhere near her daughter, "oh come now I'm not going to hurt you or the baby in fact I wish you would reconsider joining us in our cause." she said pulling back, Rose glared at her, "No I will not join the people who wish to kill the man I love, and use his own child to do it.." she growled her eyes flashing with anger. Kovarian shrugged, "Have it your way miss Tyler, but your daughter will do what we want her to with or without your support." she said walking back to the door, "My child will not she is mine and I will not let you make her into a weapon she is a child." Rose growled. The door slid open and Kovarian looked back at her, "We will see who is right when that time comes then won't we?" she said stepping through the door, which slid shut as soon as she was through it.

Rose stood and went over to the window that overlooked a large room that appeared to be some sort of hangar with soldiers and people wearing lab coats milling about inside, several times she caught them glancing up at the window. Rose ignored them and imagined that she was looking out a different window, that was years away and that she would probably never see again,

She pictured a playground spread on a small stretch of grass and paths that lead to the shops. She pictured the sun shinning through the window setting her room aglow in soft light she imagined the sounds and smells of the Powell Estates and she sighed. She could almost smell the tea from her mum's kitchen, and hear the sounds of the neighborhood kids running about in the courtyard.

Tears ran down her cheeks in a steady stream, she would probably never even see the sun again, there was also a possibility that her daughter would never see it either.

Rose went back to the bed and lay down, there really wasn't anything she could do, but she could tell her daughter, she could tell her little girl of all of the good things her father had done and all of the good she could do, she could foil their plans in the only way she knew how, she would tell her child stories of a mad man who whisked her mother away and showed her the stars, Rose could and would do that, her child would not be turned into a weapon not if she had anything to say about it.  
Laying back Rose fell asleep. That night was the first night in five months that she had actually allowed herself to get a restful sleep, and once she was the dream began.

She was lying on her bed in the TARDIS, stretching she rolled over and saw that the Doctor lay next to her watching her with a smile on his face, "How are my girls doing this morning he asked, "fine." Rose murmured, then a small girl popped up between them. "Brilliant Daddy!" she cried tackling the Doctor he caught the little girl and started to tickle her a loud childish giggle filled the air, Rose sat up and joined the Doctors tickle attack, the child screeched, "Mummy Daddy stop! That tickles!" she said between giggles.  
Then Rose felt something strange in her stomach and placed her hand there. The Doctor paused his attack on their daughter, "Rose what's wrong?" he asked, Rose tried to shrug it off, but something was nagging at the back of her mind, then it happened again and Rose looked down at her stomach, she looked back up at the Doctor, she shouldn't be here. Her daughter hadn't been born yet, that was what she felt the baby was kicking, the next thing Rose knew the TARDIS started to blur and the Doctor began to fade until Rose sat in a dark alleyway, looking up she saw a small child standing in the middle of the alley, dark hair spilling over her shoulders in thick curls, then she heard a sound, a sound that blessed her most pleasant memories, a wheezing sound that she could never mistake for anything else, and the end of the alley had now been blocked off by a big box of the bluest blue, with a sign that said Police box in bold letters on the top. The door opened and the Doctor stepped outside, the little girl walked forward and looked up at him,  
Then she pulled a small pistol out of her night gown and pointed it at him, "I'm sorry." She said, "They said I had to." then the little girl pulled the trigger.

Rose sat up gasping tears streaming down her face how had a dream that started out so sweet and wonderful turn so dark and terrifying? She folded her hand over her abdomen, "You won't have to." she whispered whether it was more for her or her unborn child Rose didn't know but she felt she had to say it.

* * *

**Super duper David Tennant Doctor hugs, Amazing Captain Jack flattery, and River Song spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers! until Next time Alonsy!**


	4. Lily

**A/N so here it is the birth scene. not sure how accurate it is seeing as I'm sixteen and have never had a baby...but I gave it a shot anyway**

**and as for the lullaby it's called the Venusian Lullaby, I have a link to it posted on my profile if you want to hear how it's supposed to sound :)**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Doctor Who otherwise you would be seeing this as an episode not a fanfiction**

* * *

Rose felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She sat up gasping, her hand went instinctively to her abdomen, to try and protect her unborn child. The sheets were wet, Rose's eyes widened, this was it. The baby was coming.  
Another contraction wracked her body and she cried out in pain.

The doors slid open and doctors came in with Madame Kovarian following close behind.

When the doctors reached her, one, a woman with kind hazel eyes, put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be fine miss Tyler. Just lay back and take deep breaths." she instructed.

Rose complied wincing as yet another contraction tore through her. She screamed in pain, she screamed the one word she possibly could at a time like this, the name of her child's father, "Doctor!"  
The doctor with the kind eyes that didn't seem to belong, caught her hand and said soothingly, "It's fine, you're doing fine. Now when I tell you to push, you push okay?" Rose managed to nod, just before another contraction tore through her. The doctor looked at her, "Push" she said.

Rose did and kept doing so for 5 hours until she heard a loud cry float into the air and her baby was born,  
"Let me see her." Rose demanded. The kind doctor started to walk forward with the baby in her arms when Kovarian stepped in front of her, giving Rose a cruel smile she took the baby from the doctor and started to walk to the door, "No! bring her back! Let me see my daughter!" Rose shrieked. Another doctor came over with a large syringe, he injected her with the clear fluid that lay inside the syringe and Rose felt an odd numb spread through her body.

Rolling her head on the pillow Rose caught the eye of the doctor with the kind eyes and said, "Please…please let me see my baby." just before she slipped under the blanket of darkness the last sound she heard was the sound of the distant cries of her child.

* * *

Rose drifted slowly back into consciousness to the sound of singing, and to the sound of a cooing and gurgling of a baby. The song was a sweet one clearly a lullaby to sooth a young child.

"Klokleda partha menin klatch,"

"haroon haroon haroon,"

"Klokleda sheenah tierra natch,"

"haroon haroon haroon,"

"Haroon haroon haroon"

"close your eyes my darling"

"or three of them at least"

"oh close your eyes and bow your head"

"my darling little beast"

"or three of them at least"

"my love or three of them at least"

"close your eyes my darling"

"or three of them at least"

"three of them at least"

Rose sat up and looked over and saw the kind doctor sitting in a rocking chair with a little white bundle cradled in her arms.

"Do you want to see her?" she asked standing carefully and bringing the baby over to Rose. Rose looked at her in shock she couldn't be more than nineteen or twenty.

When she got there Rose held out her arms wanting to hold her baby. The doctor smiled at her. She held out the baby and Rose took her in her arms.

A small pink face peeked out of the blanket at her, the baby had a dark brown fuzz on the top of her head and big brown eyes that looked like they had been made out of dark chocolate. Rose smiled down at her.  
Her little arms waving a little, and her tongue poking out between her lips, Rose laughed, "It looks like you take equally after me and your dad." she said catching one of the baby's fists gently in her hand.

"What will you name her?" the girl who sat next to her asked making faces at the child that lay in Rose's arms. Rose looked down at the baby once more, looking down at her newborn child Rose thought of her best mate when she was little, Lily Taylor so full of spunk that even Jackie couldn't handle her, until she left when she was fourteen she had even been able to keep Jimmie Stone at bay. Rose smiled down at her daughter who already seemed to have more than just Tyler spunk, "Lily. Lily Tyler." the baby gurgled at Rose and Rose couldn't help but chuckle at the little miracle that she held, half Rose, half Doctor. She had some awfully big shoes to fill, that was for sure. Lily Tyler, the child of the oncoming storm and the bad wolf. She was sure to be a force to be reckoned with. Rose sat there for hours even after Lily had fallen asleep and she hummed the tune of the lullaby the kind eyed girl had sung to her deep into the night.

* * *

**and there you have it Lily is born given a name and sung a song all in one chapter! **

**super duper David Tennant Doctor hugs, Captain Jack flattery and River Song spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers! until next time Alonsy!**


	5. How I met your father

**A/N okay so another short one but they should get longer soon...in other news this week I celebrate the posting this stories inspiration book's final chapter! now if you haven't read Vortex child SPOILER ALERT! also this one will most likely only go until I reach the point that Lily is taken from Rose**

**chapter song: Safe and Sound Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.**

* * *

Rose cherished every moment that she had with her baby, knowing that at any moment Madame Kovarian could show up and decide to take Lily away from her, taking her and making her into the perfect weapon against the only man in the universe that would never hurt her.

Rose used this time to tell her daughter stories. Stories about the universe, about bravery, cunning, and adventure, stories about her father.

Rose stood looking out over the hanger, her baby cradled in her arms, the hanger looked much the same as it usually did with rockets flying out and people milling about on the ground. Rose peered down at Lily a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, leaning over her Rose placed a kiss on the infants head and started to tell her a story.

"for the first nineteen years of my life nothing happened, nothing at all. But then I met a man called the Doctor, a man who could change his face, and he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me all of time and space. This man is your father."

"we went so many places and did so many things, but I think I should start from the beginning."

Rose paused shifting Lily and sitting down on the rocking chair that they had brought into the room after Lily had been born.

"it all started when I was nineteen years old, I was working in a shop called Henricks."

"I was the last person there aside from Wilson the maintenance man, and though I didn't know it at the time your dad, I was sent down to give Wilson the lottery money, but I couldn't find him. I came across a room full of manikins, and they came to life they started to chase me through the basement! I probably would have died if your father hadn't shown up right then. Just when the manikin was going to hit me he grabbed my hand and told me to run." Rose told Lily with a small nostalgic smile on her lips, "Ever since then me and him were running, and we didn't stop." then her smile faded, "At least not until she showed up and tore us apart" she held Lily slightly more tightly.

Lily gurgled, her little hand catching a clump of Rose's hair, she tugged it lightly. Rose closed her free hand around Lily's little fist and smiled at her, "I love you Lily." she said lifting her up and kissing her, "and even though he hasn't met you, I'm sure your daddy would love you just as much."

Lily made a small squeak that almost sounded like a giggle, then her little mouth opened in a small o as she yawned her eyes fluttering slightly, "Sleep my little wolf. Mummy will be here for you when you wake up again." Rose said, rocking the little girl gently until she yawned and drifted asleep.

Once she was asleep Rose laid her down in the small white cot that sat beside her own bed. Pilling blankets on either side of Lily Rose stretched herself and lay down on her narrow hard bed and fell asleep, all the time aware of the room around her.

* * *

**so what did you think? please review, they feed the hungry author monster that lay within! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**super duper David Tennant Doctor hugs, captain Jack flattery, and River Song spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers!**

**until next time! Alonsy!**


	6. Lily's Lullaby

**A/N okay so this chapter took a long time to write. You would not believe how hard it was to find a song that didn't come out after 2006!**

**chapter song: Wonderwall, By Oasis.**

* * *

Rose woke to the sound of Lily crying. Sitting up she quickly scooped her into her arms, rocking her gently whispering soothing words into her ear. Slowly she stopped crying and opened her eyes, blinking up at her mother.

"Hello sweetheart" Rose said quietly. She held her securely and when Lily started to whimper a sign that she was about to start crying, Rose rocked her and started to sing a son, one that she heard many times when she was young.

" Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you"

"By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do"

"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now"

"Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out"

"I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt"

"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now"

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding"

"And all the lights that lead us there are blinding"

"There are many things that I would like to say to you"

"But I don't know how"

"Because maybe"

"You're gonna be the one that saves me"

"And after all"

"You're my wonder wall"

She looked down at Lily who was now quiet, "alright so you like Oasis I'll remember that"  
Lily's eyes had drifted closed and she had fallen back to sleep.

Then the door slid open and Madame Kovarian walked in, "How is little one doing?" she asked. Coming from anyone else it might have sounded like honest concern, but from her it sounded like a threat, for some reason everything that woman said sounded like a threat.

Rose glared at her not answering her question. Kovarian came up and extended her arms towards the baby, "May I see her?" she asked putting on one of her most bone chilling smile's. Rose pulled Lily away, she didn't want this monster anywhere near her child.

Kovarian raised an eyebrow, but stepped back shrugging, like it was no big deal, that is if her eyes hadn't betrayed a deep anger at being denied what she wanted, to be honest it reminded Rose of a petulant child at the playground when they weren't aloud to play with the other children's toy's.

Rose clutched her daughter tightly to her chest and sent a defiant glare her way, "You may not see her." she spat, "if I had my way you would never see her." Kovarian smirked at her, "I can say the same to you miss Tyler, but doctor Jackson said that it would be detrimental to remove a child so young from their mother, and if there is one thing I will not do is detriment the growth of the savior of the Silence." she said turning and marching out the door, it slid shut behind her with a click that told Rose that it was locked.

Rose looked down at her sleeping child, silently thanking the mysterious doctor that had let her know her daughter. She placed a kiss on the sleeping child's forehead.

* * *

**Please review, they feed the hungry Author monster.**

**super Duper David Tennant Doctor hugs, Matt Smith Doctor Awkwardness, Captain Jack Harkness flattery, and River Song spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers! until next time Alonsy! **


	7. midnight playtime

**A/N alright so here is chapter seven which just sort of came to me while I was lying in bed one night. In other news has anyone else heard? Tennant is returning and so is Billie Piper! the dynamic duo returns! I literally cannot put my excitement into words I am legit freaking out! the Easter Bunny has brought me great happiness this year indeed. and on that note I will head into this chapter with the words of HAPPY EASTER MY PEEPS!**

**Chapter song: set apart this dream. By Flyleaf.**

* * *

Shortly after Lily had turned one Rose got the shock of her life when she woke up late one night and found Lily, sitting in the middle of the floor with her little dolls and models, the most shocking part was what Rose heard, "Come on Jack we need stop the slitheen! They're going steal the TARDIS!" Lily was talking.

Rose watched as Lily took the green doll and said, "you to late Doctor we have the TARDIS!"  
Rose smiled when she saw her little hand grab the little doll with dark hair, the one that Rose made to be Lily, "Don't worry daddy! I stop them!" she said making the little dolls fight.

Rose got up quietly and went over to Lily, "what are you playing?" she asked pushing back the shock that her one year old daughter could now talk as clearly as a five year old. Lily turned and gave Rose a big grin, "I playing Slitheen take the TARDIS!" Rose grinned, "Can I play?" she asked sitting down next to Lily.  
Lily nodded and held out a blonde doll, "You can play you mummy." Lily said with another almost toothless grin.

Rose returned the grin and took the doll from Lily and sat down cross-legged on the floor beside her and she started to play with her highly advanced daughter.

They played for hours before Lily yawned and started to droop over, and Rose lifted her up carefully and carried her over to her crib, tucking her in Rose kissed the top of her dark hair, "Mummy can you tell me a story?" she asked sleepily. Rose smiled and sat down on her own bed and started to tell her a story.

"Well…this one takes place in the year 1941, in a city called London, on the planet earth." she began Lily climbed out from underneath her blankets and toddled over to the edge of her crib. Rose chuckled and went over to retrieve the eager tot she carried her over to her bed and sat down and continued the story.

"me and your dad were inside of the TARDIS, his spaceship when we got a distress signal, some old ship was hurtling through the vortex and we followed it, it landed in London during the Blitz now when we landed me and your dad didn't have a clue that it was so he decided that he would go and ask if anybody had noticed something falling out of the sky, and while he did that I heard a small child calling out for their mummy so I went to help him, when I got there the little boy was up on the roof, so I grabbed the rope and started to climb, little did I know that I was grabbing onto a Barrage balloon, well then that balloon came loose and I was hanging over London in the middle of the Blitz with a Union Jack on my chest!" Lily giggled, Rose tickled her under her chin, "Oh yeah sure it's funny now, but it was scary then!" she said. Lilly smiled and nuzzled into Rose's side popping her little thumb into her mouth, "so where was I. oh right hanging over London with a Union Jack on my chest. So I was hanging there for a good ten minutes and then I lost my grip! And I started to fall, but then I was caught in this blue light and a voice called up to me telling me to turn off my cell phone, then I met your uncle Jack. He's not really your uncle, but he was very close to both me and your father."

Rose paused Lily was fast asleep smiling Rose decided not to risk trying to move her daughter to her crib and just shifted her, "Sleep tight Sweetheart." she whispered dropping a kiss on Lily's forehead. Then laying down beside her Rose fell asleep almost instantly, her arms wrapped protectively around her child.  
Who knew what tomorrow held tonight she had her baby, and nothing else mattered, not Madame Kovarian, not the Silence's sick plan, not the fact that they were being held prisoner, nothing, but the sleeping child and her loving mother.

* * *

**so what do you think? this chapter was mostly just filler the next chapter I hope will be longer. goodbye my friends I must now go and explode into rainbows for my Doctor is coming back!**

**David Tennant Doctor hugs, Matt Smith Doctor goofiness, Captain Jack Harkness flattery, and River Song spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. Until next time Allons-y!**


	8. fear for another

**A/N okay so I'm going to be skipping forward in Lily's time-stream a bit, I figure it would get a bit boring if I just wrote their day to day life so this chapter jumps forward a couple of years. **

**Chapter song: Some Nights by Fun.**

* * *

After her second birthday Madame Kovarian came again this time she took Lily for what she called, "Lessons" and Rose took this meaning that she was trying to brainwash her, so as soon as Lily came back each day she would tell her stories of her father, telling them in such a way that there could be no doubt that she was talking about him as he was, and so far Rose seemed to be winning.

Lily was still advancing at an alarming rate, by the time she was three she could read and write, though she still preferred that Rose tell her stories, Rose was dreading the day that Kovarian decided not to bring Lily back after her lessons, Lily was now four, it had been more than four years since Kovarian had taken her and forced her to give birth, and Kovarian was still letting her stay.

Rose sat down in her rocking chair while Lily sat on the floor playing with her dolls, Rose smiled, looking down at her as she flew the blue box around her making sounds with her mouth, today it seemed that she was taking the TARDIS to earth, to visit her gran. That's one thing that Rose really regretted, was that Lily would never get to meet her gran, not as much as her not meeting her father, but a lot.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Lily cried walking clumsily to the window that overlooked the large hangar, "Mummy look!" she said and Rose got up and went over to her daughter, she looked outside and saw a large ship fly into the hangar, "It's so big mummy! What do you think they keep in it?" she asked.

Rose ruffled Lily's hair affectionately, "I don't know sweetheart, it could be all sorts of things, it could be people or it could be food, ar anything really." Rose said, Lily grinned at her, "Could it be toys mummy?" she asked, "Course it could sweetheart it could be anything." Lily beamed at her and went back to watching the ship outside the window. Rose wrinkled her brow when she saw what looked like a big white casket roll out of the ship, it was the size of a person easily, and off to the side Kovarian watched with a cruel smile as the carried it up the stairs.

The Rose watched as Miranda was guided up the stairs after her, before she got there Kovarian grabbed her arm and said something, Rose couldn't tell what, but she looked angry as she pulled away from Kovarian and stalked up the stairs.

Rose felt a chill, and she touched Lily's shoulder and guided her back to her toys, not wanting her daughter to see something that might scare her.

She sat down with her and told her another story using the dolls for props, this time she was telling the story of the Slitheen in downing street. Lily hung on every word, that is until the door opened and Miranda came in her face grim. Rose had just finished the story and Lily got up, ran over and hugged Miranda happily, "Hey kid." she said smiling, then she looked over at Rose, and Rose had a feeling that she was going to tell her what had happened with the casket.

"Hey Rose." she said her voice slightly more grim than when she was talking to Lily.

Rose smiled at Lily and told her to go play. She went over and sat at one of the chairs that were sitting by a small table, "What's up?" rose asked Miranda, "something happened today."

"is it about that white casket Kovarian had?" Miranda nodded and looked Rose in the eye, "She took one of the Doctor's companions. And replaced her with the flesh" Miranda informed her, Rose gasped, "why?" she asked.

Miranda gave a bitter smile, "because she conceived a child with her husband while in the time vortex, it's because, Kovarian's going to try and make that child into a weapon as well as Lily, the difference is she's not going to let the mother even know she's going to have a baby, and then she's going to take the baby immediately," Miranda seemed haunted. "of course the flesh is going to give him some clues, chances are he could come and save her, but Kovarian isn't even going to let the mother hold her real child, much less, give the Doctor a chance to save it." Rose felt tears flow down her cheeks for tat poor woman.

Rose looked up at Miranda, "why is she doing this? What has the Doctor done to these people, to make them hat him enough to turn children into weapons?" she asked. Miranda shook her head, "I wish I knew Rose I wish I knew." Miranda looked down at her watch then she looked back up at Rose, "I have to go now, but I'll come back as soon as I can. Okay?" Rose nodded and Miranda got up and left.

Rose wiped her eyes and went over scooping Lily up in the tightest hug she could without hurting her, thankful that they hadn't done to her what they were doing to the other woman, she didn't even know her name, but she felt for her. Rose watched as the ship that had brought the white casket holding the Doctor's companion flew out and she let go of Lily sitting down to play with Lily, sad that the next child born here would not have this luxury.


	9. Birthday Gift

**A/N okay this chapter is rather long, but it is Rose telling a story. next chapter will have more events happening in it I promise! let's just say that next chapter a good man goes to war.**

**chapter songs: Tainted Love by Soft Cell and Toxic by Briteny Spears **

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Rose cried catching the small girl in her arms and swinging her around the room grandly, "five years old already. My, my you are getting so big. But you know what? You'll always be my little wolf." Lily giggled and caught her mother around the neck, then she made a little growl in the back of her throat, that sounded exactly like a wolf. Rose smiled and swung her daughter around the room another time before laying her down on her bed and tickling her, causing the child to giggle and shout. "Mummy! Stop it! That tickles!" Rose pulled away and smiled at her daughter.

"guess what." she said backing away until she got to the counter that stood across the room, and picked up the small package that sat there. Lily sat up and grinned at her mother eagerly, "what?" she asked leaning forward her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. Rose grinned at her and instructed her to close her eyes. The child obediently clamped them shut. Rose came forward and knelt in front of the child the package balanced on her knees. "and open your eyes Lily." she instructed Lily opened her eyes and Rose held out the package, "Open it." rose said. Lily grinned and took the package tearing the thin paper from it, revealing a small book bound with fabric from one of her old blankets, it was painted with bright colors, and it said, "the book of time and space." opening Lily found that her mother had written down some of her favorite stories and drawn scenes to go with them, some of the scenes were done in dark ink while others in bright paints.

Lily looked up at her mother her face cracking into a big grin, she set the book off to the side and threw her arms around her mother. Rose laughed and returned the embrace. "thank you mummy I love it!" she said. Rose held her daughter gently, "do you want me to read you one of the stories?" Rose asked looking at her.  
Lily nodded enthusiastically.

Rose chuckled and climbed up onto the bed beside her daughter. Lily crawled onto her lap and held out the book. Rose took it and opened to the first story.

The picture on the first page showed two people standing in front of a big window through which showed the sun a burning giant. "The Doctor had decided that our first trip would be to the end of my world, the planet earth. Of course when we got there he didn't tell me that until we were standing in front of a big window watching the sun expand and he said "You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day. Hold on. This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world" now I was shocked to say the least now that I knew what was going on to say I had questions was an understatement. a computer spoke announcing the arrival of the guests. so I asked the Doctor my questions which he answered telling me that we were on an observation deck. that the great and good were gathering to watch my home burn for fun  
the Doctor led me to a room that looked like an observation room, it was A large area with a few display cases and a view of space to the front and above. The Doctor informed me that when he said the great and good he meant was, the rich and that the planet had been preserved by the National Trust right down to holding back the sun itself. they even shifted the landmasses back to the way that they were when I was a kid. But that the money ran out and it was time for nature to take over. So I asked him if we were going to jump in and save the planet. he told me that he wouldn't because it's time was up and that all the people had all left it. Now after the Doctor had told me this a man with blue skin came up to us and asked who we were. Of course he didn't ask us quite that nicely, and the Doctor told him as much. He then asked us how we got inside. So the Doctor said that we were guests even though we weren't. The blue man then left us alone going over and standing by the door where he announced them. then a lot of tiny blue people came in and the Steward introduced the rest of the guests." Rose turned the page and smiled at Lily. The next page showed a bunch of aliens coming into the same room as the first picture.

"the Steward said "Might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees namely Jabe Lute and Coffa." then three trees came into the room. and the Steward went on "there will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon. And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." now the Adherents of the repeated Meme were those people right there." Rose said pointing at the black robed people in the picture.

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you. Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs. Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light." now Jabe and the other trees came up to me and the Doctor and handed us a tree, "The gift of peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." now the Doctor didn't realize that he was going to have to give a gift so he patted his pockets and coming up empty he told the trees "Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." then he breathed on them the Steward carried on "From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." now the face of Boe was probably one of the oddest people I have seen because the Face of Boe was an enormous head in a glass jar. now the gift giving went pretty much the same as with Jabe, and I soon realized that the Doctor's gift wasn't even the strangest one. this was made clear when the Moxx of Balhoon spat on us. by the end of it we had quite a few gifts and the Doctor had given a lot of air to people..  
of course I thought that as soon as the gifts were given that all of the guests had arrived but I was proven wrong when the Steward spoke again, "And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen.""

Rose looked down at Lily, who was hanging on every word. then she turned the page to reveal a rather odd looking creature it was completely flat and had human eyes and lips. Rose put an arm around Lily and continued.

"now I know Cassandra called herself the last human, but really she was just a piece of skin stretched out like leather to tan. the only thing about her that was even remotely human was the fact that she had a mouth and eyes. other than that Cassandra wasn't human, you couldn't even tell she ever was. when she was wheeled in, I say wheeled because she no longer had any feet. the first thing she did was start to crack jokes. "Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." she had to people that basically stood by with spritzers waiting for her to say the word. What made me even more upset was the words that followed. in fact the whole encounter was rather unpleasant. "Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"  
Rose paused turning the page again. this time the picture showed to people sitting on what appeared to be some large stairs.

"now after the whole Cassandra thing I had, had enough so I went and sat in one of the rooms just to try and gather my thoughts the Doctor came by looking for me. "Rose? Are you in there?" he asked coming into the room "Aye, aye. What do you think, then?" he asked. by this point I really just wanted to go home all of the alien stuff and the planet exploding kind of had me overwhelmed. so I got a little bit snarky. "Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien." now the Doctor being who he is didn't pick up on this so he made a few jokes, we argued and when we made up he gave me a gift." at this Rose pulled out a scuffed and damaged phone that looked like it had seen better days, "it's a phone that can call anywhere in the Universe. that is if it was charged." Lily held out her hand and Rose let her grasp it turning it over gently in her fingers.

Rose took this as a signal to keep going and turned the page and started reading again.  
"now after my confrontation with the Doctor we both went back to join the festivities. now the observation deck had shaken and it was deemed a gravity pocket, but the Doctor wasn't having any of that and he told the rest of the guests. The Doctor turned and started to talk to the tree Jabe again. and honestly it was starting to get rather offensive to me so I decided that I was going to go and talk to "the last human" while the Doctor and Jabe spoke. So I went right up to the great babbling trampoline to have a little chat. Now when I got there Cassandra decided right away she was going to play the poor me card "Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun." I of course decided that I would rather ask questions rather than hear the last trampoline babble about her life back on earth so I asked her what happened to the human race and this is what she told me "They say mankind has touched every star in the sky." and when I pointed out that what she had just said contradicted her first statement she merely said "I am the last pure human. The others mingled. Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them? Mongrels." I will admit that I got a little bit snippy, because this woman had no right to say that the people who mingled were less human than her, "Right. And you stayed behind." I said thinking of how dull that kind of life had to be. Cassandra's reply was to be expected I suppose "I kept myself pure." now by this point I wanted to just walk away but I had one last question to ask. and her answer to that question left me grossed out and never wanting to talk to her again. I left after that, and the Repeated Meme followed me and knocked me out locking me into a room."

Lily grasped onto her mothers arm in shock, though she knew that it all worked out in the end.

"now when I came to the sun filter in the gallery I was in was dropping fast. I panicked and started to pound on the door screaming for help to anyone that would listen it wasn't long before the Doctor was on the other side trying to stop the sun filter and get me out. But of course as things go when you're me the door lock was fried so I was stuck in there, even after the danger was done. now the Doctor ran off because there were more important things to worry about, like the fact that someone had sabotaged the ship. soon after the glass begins to crack as the heat rises luckily the Doctor was able to fix it before I became a big piece of British bacon and the door finally opens and I can get out. I went to the main gallery. now the nice alien Moxx had sadly died before the Doctor could fix the shields, and when the Doctor came in he went straight to the trees, and seeing as Jabe wasn't with him I could only guess that she had died while helping him. the Doctor came up to me and apologized. I asked if he was alright and he said "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." he smashes the ostrich egg revealing a small device. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." the air started to shimmer and Cassandra's voice filled the room "Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces. Oh." By this point the Doctor was filled with rage "The last human." and you know what the worst part was? Cassandra thought she could play it off as though it was no big deal "So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club." the Doctor of course wasn't going to stand by while Cassandra played off killing good people so he confronted her " People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." I was with the Doctor the whole way nobody not even "the last human" should be able to get away with that, especially after what she said next "It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter" the Doctor interrupts her " And creak?"" "And what?" Cassandra asked. "Creak. You're creaking." Now Cassandra was really creaking because when the Doctor called her back, he hadn't brought her attendants with her. "What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" At this point the Doctor had run out of mercy for the scrap of skin " You raised the temperature." Now I'll admit I started to feel sorry for Cassandra, no matter how evil you are you don't deserve what happened to Cassandra next. " Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything." I asked the Doctor to help and he told me " Everything has its time and everything dies". now I won't go into detail as to what happened next, but let's just say that Cassandra learned her lesson. That was my first trip in the TARDIS and after that the Doctor and I went back to earth and got chips." Rose close the book and noticed that Lily was fast asleep. "the end" Rose whispered to the little girl in her lap

* * *

**yes I know most of that chapter was a retelling of the end of the world, but really this chapter was filler. **

**David Tennant Doctor hugs, Matt Smith Doctor Awkwardness, Captain Jack Harkness Flirting, and River Song Spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. until next time ALLONS-Y!**


	10. Demons Run When a good man goes to war

**A/N hi everybody! how are you liking the story so far? So as promised there is some quite a lot of action in this chapter, because this chapter takes place during a good man goes to war if you hadn't guessed that from the little hint at the end of the chapter so here it is please review good or bad a review is a review. **

**chapter song: I am only one We are the Fallen**

* * *

Rose looked out the window of the small room that her and Lily lived in. She was watching the people gathered down on the ground. A couple of days ago, the base exploded with activity, almost as though they were expecting something. Today they had set up a raised dais in the middle of the hangar and people with long monk robes, stood upon it. Rose looked across the way, as she had been doing since the light in the other window across from theirs had come on. When she looked up she saw what looked like doctors wheeling in a small bassinette like the ones you would find in a hospital.

"Mummy?" came a small sleepy voice from behind her. Rose looked back to find Lily sitting up on her bed rubbing her eyes sleepily. "hello little wolf." Rose said walking over to the child. "and how did you sleep last night?" she asked hugging her tightly to her chest. Lily yawned, "good mummy I had very happy dreams." she said looking up at her mother. "well. It is very good to have happy dreams those are my favorite kind!" Lily giggled as Rose got up and went to the table were Miranda had left some breakfast for her and Lily.

"what's going on mummy?" Lily asked, looking over her shoulder Rose noticed that Lily was peering out the window. "I'm not sure sweetheart." Rose said, dividing the small amount of food into two servings, "but before we do any investigation little one, what do we have to do first?" Lily smiled at her, "we have to eat our breakfast so we will be strong enough to face the day!" Rose smiled at her daughter and set her small plate in front of her chair, which Lily occupied a moment later.

"Mummy? Can you tell me the story about you and daddy in world war two?" Lily asked taking a big bite of her food. Rose smiled, "of course. You really like that one don't you?" Lily grinned and they went back to eating.

Moments later Lily was sitting cross-legged on the floor and Rose began her story.

"our story begins on the TARDIS. the Doctor had picked up a distress signal, and we followed it through the Time Vortex until it landed. As it turns out the small craft that the signal came from had landed on earth. The question was when had it landed? Well the Doctor cleared up that it had landed about a moth before we got there. (have I mentioned that your dad was a bit of a rubbish driver?) So when I found that out I asked him if he was going to do a scan for alien tech. He promptly informed me that this was not the plan."

"Now his plan was to go in and ask if anyone had heard a loud bang sometime a month before. Then I heard something. It sounded like a little kid calling for their mother, "Mummy? Mummy?" it called. Now while I wasn't looking the Doctor went inside. the child was still calling for it's mother I looked around until I saw him a little boy wearing a gasmask standing on a roof. Turned to tell the Doctor that there was a little boy on the roof, but the Doctor was gone, having gone inside a moment before."

Rose paused and looked at Lily where she sat cross-legged on the floor. Rose smiled and continued.

"I started to walk towards the building the little boy was standing on I asked him if he was okay and he responded by asking if I was his mother. I was worried about him being up on the roof, so I climbed up the fire escape. the little boy is still calling for his mummy. I run across the roof and suddenly a rope drops down in front of me. I think nothing of it and grab on and start to climb up"

"then out of nowhere the little boy says "Mummy. Balloon!" turns out that the rope I had grabbed was attached to a barrage balloon! Of course I didn't find this out until I was dangling over London during an air raid wearing a Union Jack T-shirt. now my first instinct is and even all the way back then was to call for the Doctor. Now I will admit that I got a very unique opportunity to see the blitz from a barrage balloon. That is until I lost my grip and went plummeting from the sky." Lily though she had heard this story many times before gasped when Rose paused for dramatic effect.

"thankfully though when I started to fall a blue beam of light appeared around me stopping my fall and a voice called up to me, telling me that it was okay. I panicked because I didn't recognize the voice, though soon it would become very familiar. so I asked who they were and how they had stopped my fall. Of course he ignored my question and said, "I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field." I was still freaking out and he said "Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument." I informed him that nobody really believes that a phone could mess with devices, but I turned it off just in case. he told me it was much better I kind of snapped a little bit then, "Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey, my mobile phone's off." I said rather angry at still being suspended in the air."

"He then told me to hang tight to something. Now what he didn't seem to realize was that there was absolutely nothing to hang onto.  
JACK [OC]: Be with you in a moment. then I go flying down the beam of light and land in a rather handsome mans arms. now I was very dizzy and started a conversation that was very embarrassing, a conversation that ended with me fainting, right then and there. When I woke up he asked me if I was feeling better. I ask him to turn on the lights and he starts the rather awkward run of hellos again I stop him and ask who he was. So he handed me psychic paper. and says, "Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer." I call him a liar and give him back his psychic paper. since the paper that said none of what he just told me. I won't tell you what it really said though." Rose said winking at the five year old sitting on the floor.

"This started a very different run of things that led to the fact that we were both not from that time and the fact that I had burnt my hands on the rope of the barrage balloon. I told him I had and asked why his space ship hadn't attracted any attention. Jack told me they couldn't. then he completely misjudged me, because Jack thought that me and the Doctor were Time Agents. Then he used these things called Nano Genes to heal my hands. Now what happened next was amazing. He took me up on top of his ship, now I was still going along with the thought that I was a Time Agent and he was trying to sell me and the Doctor the ship that we had followed there. Now his ship was invisible, I spose I should have said that sooner, but yeah Jack's ship was invisible and it was tethered to Big Ben. then he poured me a drink and he started his sales pitch to try and get me and the Doctor to buy his ship."

"Now I didn't out an out tell Jack that the Doctor would never go for it, but I told him that I would have to talk to him about it. But the thing you need to know about Jack is that he can be very persuasive. in this instance he used flattery to keep me here longer. He used Glen Miller, a musician from the 1940s and dancing in the light of Big Ben. Of course when he found out I was in no way going to be any help he decided that it was time to go and find the Doctor." Lily stared up at her mother soaking up the story as much as she did when she had first heard it.

"We found the Doctor in a hospital and told him about the ship that Jack was trying to sell us, I even put in the fact that he thought we were Time Agents, and the Doctor told us about how the patients all had gasmasks grafted to their faces. He took me and Jack into the ward where the patients were and sure enough ever single one of them were wearing gasmasks. Then when the Doctor questioned Jack about the ship that he was trying to sell, and Jack told him that it was an empty ambulance from a war, and that for all intents and purposes it was just a lump of space junk, what he didn't know was that it was much more than that." Rose paused and shifted before continuing

"Because somebody was rewriting human biology making it so that the gasmasks were actually a part of the patients, their faces were actually gasmasks. Then while Jack was examining them they all sat up and started to say. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" and they started to come at us. The Doctor said not to let them touch us or we would become like them! Now the patients were coming at us asking for their mummy. We were pinned against a wall and the gasmask people are closing in when n all of a sudden the Doctor steps forward and shouts. "Go to your room." and the people freeze, "Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" now luckily this worked because as the Doctor had said. Those would have been terrible last words." Lily giggled in agreement.

"After we got the gasmask people well I guess you could say that they were zombies, to go away we decided to investigate because it was clear that Jack's harmless space junk was not all that harmless, it had hurt someone a little boy wearing a gasmask. It wasn't long before we found the room that he was taken to after the accident it was a huge mess there was Filing cabinets, electronic equipment and an observation window across the room that was broken. it was clear that this was the room of a little kid, because there were crayon drawings and teddy bears strewn across the room. the Doctor plays a tape that he found sitting on the desk. You could hear a mans voice probably the doctor that was treating the child ask if he knew where he was. But all the child would say was "Are you my mummy?" he asked if he could see anything, again the child responded with "Are you my mummy?" then the man on the tape asked what the child wanted this time the child's words changed slightly, but still held the same question because the child replied with "I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" now both me and the Doctor had heard this voice before. the tape was still going so we could hear a child's voice saying mummy? like he didn't know who his mummy was. The question was why didn't the child know who his mummy was? and he just kept repeating, ""Are you there, mummy? Mummy?"

"Now the child said something that sounded very out of place in his conversation with the unknown man he said, "Mummy, please?" then we heard a peculiar sound, we didn't realize it yet, but that was the sound of the tape running out. Yet the child was still talking "I'm here!" Then the Doctor realized that he had sent the child to it's room. The child spoke again though we thought that it was still the tape, "I'm here. Can't you see me?" Then I noticed the noise I asked what it was. then the Doctor said that it was the end of the tape, that it had ended a few seconds ago, then the child spoke again and this time we knew that it wasn't the tape, "I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" you see the Doctor had sent the child to it's room, we were standing in it's room. Sure enough we turned and the child was standing in the door. "Are you my mummy? Mummy?" it asked Jack said "okay, on my signal make for the door." then he pulled out a banana and pointed it at the child." Lily giggled, "Why did he use a banana?" Rose chuckled and ruffled Lily's hair.

"because the Doctor replaced his gun with a banana. Now as I was saying the Doctor pulled Jack's blaster from his belt and shoots a square hole in the wall so that we could escape. Jack took his blaster from the Doctor and fixed the wall, but the child starts to break through. The patients from the ward are back and sealing us into a small hall I got the great idea we had a gun that could make holes in the ground, so I aimed Jack's gun at the floor and fired causing us to fall through the floor after Jack embarrassed the Doctor by having a cooler sonic toy than him." Rose's story was cut off when the door opened and soldiers came marching in.

"you and your daughter will have to come with us." the front soldier said coming towards them. Rose got to her feet and placed a protective hand on Lily's shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw a woman in the other room, holding a baby looking sad and scared, and Rose had a feeling she knew why, because standing behind the red headed woman was Madame Kovarian. Rose swallowed and picked Lily up and followed the soldiers. "where are you taking us?" she asked. Though the soldier didn't seem inclined to respond.

Rose stopped, "I asked you a question." she almost growled, Lily clung to her neck like a life line. The soldier sighed, "we're to take you to the shuttle. Madame Kovarian says that you must not be discovered." Rose was confused. What shuttle? And who was she meant not to be discovered by? "what makes today so dangerous that me and my daughter need be removed?" the soldier seemed annoyed that he was having to explain this to her, "it is believed that the base will be attacked." the soldier said not giving up any real answers. "attacked by who?" she asked. The soldier stopped and turned to her, "by the most feared being in the cosmos. The man that can make whole armies turn and run at his name. the reason that we needed a secret base in the first place!" he cried in frustration, "now no more talking we have a job to do!" then he caught her arm and pulled them along the hall.

Along the way Rose caught a snippet of a speech that was being made out on the hangar. "He is not the devil. He is not a god. He is not a goblin, or a phantom or a trickster. The Doctor is a living, breathing man, and as I look around this room I know one thing. We're sure as hell going to fix that." Rose felt her heart clench, was that what was going on? Were they preparing to fight the Doctor?

Then the voice carried down the hall to her again "On this day, in this place, the Doctor will fall." and then the sound of a crowd shouting "Hoo Rah!" Rose felt sick. This couldn't be what was happening, she thought of her Doctor all quirky and cute. There was no way that anyone would build an army to fight him.  
"The man who talks, the man who reasons, the man who lies, will meet the perfect answer." the soldier that was guiding her through the halls was smiling as he listened to the speech. The people shouted "Hoo Rah" again.

"Some of you have wondered why have we have allied ourselves with the Headless Monks. Perhaps you should have wondered why we call them Headless. It's time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith. As you all know, it is a Level One Heresy, punishable by death, to lower the hood of a Headless Monk. But by the divine grant of the Papal Mainframe herself, on this one and only occasion, I can show you the truth. Because these guys never can be persuaded." Rose swallowed. Suddenly the soldier stopped at a hatch. And entered something into a keypad on the door.

The voice that seemed to be rallying the crowd spoke again, "They never can be afraid and they can never, ever be" then just as Rose was pushed into the shuttle another voice cut through, "Surprised! Ha, ha! Hello, everyone. Guess who. Please, point a gun at me if it helps you relax. You're only human."

The next sound she heard was the clear cry of a child, and she saw a man dressed of all things as a Centurion making his way down the hall, she clutched her daughter to her chest as the voices cut through the air again this time it was soldiers running down the halls in panic. "He's come! He's come for the girl and her child!" Lily looked up at her mother, "somebody's coming to get us mummy." she said Rose smiled down at her sadly. Then the voices from the hangar came in again, "Doctor, you will come with me right now." the other voice that Rose didn't recognize, yet the main speaker had called Doctor yelled. "Three minutes forty seconds. Amelia Pond! Get your coat!" then the lights went out and the shuttle sealed. Then over the speaker. "I'm not a phantom. I'm not a trick. I'm a monk." then the speaker cut off as the shuttle detached and went drifting off into space.

"Mummy? What's going to happen to us?" Rose looked down at her daughter, "nothing little wolf. Because I'll hurt anyone that tries to hurt you." Lily looked scared. Rose held her tightly to her chest trying to comfort her. Then Miranda came in, "it was him wasn't it? He was the one that attacked wasn't he?" Miranda nodded and came over to Rose's side, "yes, but they knew it wouldn't be like it was before. When they took you, they replaced the woman Amelia Pond with a flesh avatar. They knew that he would come for her, while you. You are the silence's biggest secret. You are the one that he thought he lost to the walls of the universe" Rose held Lily in her lap and looked at her friend with sad eyes, "I know, but I hold a hope that one day, even if he doesn't find me. He can at least find her and protect her."

Miranda placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, and opened her mouth as though she was about to speak, but then the small compartment of the shuttle that they sat in filled with the clear sound of a baby crying. Rose looked around until she spotted what looked like a futuristic child seat sitting in the corner. Rose lifted Lily off of her lap and went over and lifted the baby from the seat, "oh no, how could she do this? The child I heard crying back at Demons Run, she wasn't inside of here." Rose felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Kovarian tricked them didn't she? She replaced the baby as she did with her mother." Miranda looked sad, "it appears so, poor little Melody Pond." Rose held the child gently and went to sit by her daughter, who peeked over her mothers shoulder to see the baby.

* * *

**okay so really please tell me what you think I really want your impute.**

**David Tennant Doctor hugs, Matt Smith Doctor awkward sexiness, Captain Jack Harkness flirting, and River Song Spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y!**


	11. purple skies and monstrous minds

**A/N okay so I forsee my updates slowing as the weather is becoming nice, and I don't wish to waste the nice weather by sitting on a computer all the time so I apologise in advance for the slow updates, though I also predict that this story is reaching it's close. **

**thanks to all who have read reviewed Favorited and followed **

* * *

Lily had drifted to sleep on Rose's shoulder about an hour into the trip, and to be honest Rose was feeling quite tired as well, little Melody had finally fallen asleep about ten minutes ago and Rose now held a newborn infant in one arm, while the other was wrapped securely around her own child.

Miranda came over to her quietly and held out her hand to take the baby so that Rose could get some rest, they had been locked in the small shuttle for hours, and Rose was starting to wonder if they would ever reach a destination, or return to Demons Run, which really she hoped they would, because now the Doctor knew where it was and the woman Amy had seen her and Lily, she could only hope that she would tell the Doctor, and that he would come for her and Lily, and if not her then just Lily, she couldn't stand the thought that her daughter had never seen the sun. felt the wind on her face, the softness of grass beneath her feet, her daughter had been denied everything, and for what? So that she could hurt the man who would never lift a finger against her?

Rose felt bile rise up in the back of her throat at the thought. No her daughter wouldn't. Rose was certain that she had done enough to keep her child from becoming a weapon, she had been loved, and shown compassion, something she couldn't guarantee for Melody. Lily stirred in her sleep and murmured unintelligibly in her sleep.

Rose smoothed the hair back from her face, "shhh. It's okay little wolf, mummy's got you." she whispered. Then she decided to sing to her, to try and ease the childs thoughts, and chase away the nightmare, that Rose could see rising as her brow furrowed and she whimpered.

"This one's for the lonely  
The ones that seek and find  
Only to be let down  
Time after time

This one's for the torn down  
The experts at the fall  
Come on friends get up now  
You're not alone at all

oooh oh oh oh oh  
oooh oh oh oh oh

And this part was for her  
This part was for her  
This part was for her  
Does she remember?

It comes and goes in waves, I...

This one's for the faithless  
The ones that are surprised  
They are only where they are now  
Regardless of their fight

This one's for believing  
If only for it's sake  
Come on friends get up now  
Love is to be made

ooh oh oh oh oh  
ooh oh oh oh oh

And this part was for her  
This part was for her  
This part was for her  
Does she remember?

It comes and goes in waves,  
I am only left to wonder why  
It comes and goes in waves  
I am only left to wonder why  
Why I try

This is for the ones who stand  
For the ones who try again  
For the ones who need a hand  
For the ones who think they can

It comes and goes in waves,  
I am only left to wonder why  
It comes and goes in waves  
I am only left to wonder why  
Why I try

ooh oh oh oh oh  
ooh oh oh oh oh

ooh oh oh oh oh  
ooh oh oh oh oh"

Lily seemed to settle back into a deep sleep, with hopefully restful dreams, of blue boxes and aliens, and a man in a coat that was as long as he was tall. "I will always protect you my little wolf, until the day I die I'll do everything in my power to protect you. Because you are mine, no matter what they say." Rose held her gently yet tightly, suddenly the shuttled shuddered and Lily sat jolt upright her eyes wide and startled.

"shh it's okay sweetheart, we've probably just landed," Rose said placing a soothing hand on her daughter's shoulder. Rose helped the confused and groggy five year old to her feet. Lily wandered over to the door and pulled up until she could see outside, Rose came and lifted her so she wouldn't have to strain.

Outside the door was a beautiful landscape of greens and blues under a sky of brilliant purple, the door hissed as the airlock disengaged and they stepped out onto the wondrous landscape beyond, Lily smiled and scooted out of her mothers arms, she ran into the middle of the field and spun in a circle, giggling. For a moment Rose could almost forget that Lily and her were not safe with the Doctor and she almost did, until a moment later Madame Kovarian waltzed out of another shuttle that had landed not far from where they stood, smiling at them.

As soon as Lily caught sight of her she ran back to her mother and clung to her side as though it would keep Kovarian from seeing her. "I hope the trip wasn't to hard on you or the children." she said with a cold smile as two of her soldiers ventured into the shuttle that had brought Rose, Lily, Miranda, and Melody to this place, and retrieved the child from Miranda's arms. Bringing her over to the woman that would ruin her life.

"why? Why did you need Melody Pond? You already took Lily and me. Why did you need her too?" Rose asked gently guiding Lily behind her, "let's just say it's fixed that Melody Pond meets the Doctor on lake Silencio, and Lily is a back up, in case the Doctor finds a way to escape from that meeting." Kovarian said looking down at the baby in her arms. But as most people would look at a child, she looked down at her with a predatory smile, and malice towards the Doctor.

"well as much as I hate to say this miss Tyler, it's time for you and Lily to return home, I think the Doctor will have departed by now I suspect, and he would never think to come back now would he?" as they were hustled back into the shuttle Rose heard Madame Kovarian speak to someone inside of her shuttle, "take Melody Pond to earth, and make sure that she's not found by the Doctor, or any of his friends." then it sealed and they were sent back into space.

* * *

**Ending A/N please review no seriously I might start holding chapters ransom (just kidding I wouldn't do that) but they do make me work faster, it lets me know that people are actually reading this, and I'm not just writing to air. so please please please please review!**

**David Tennant Doctor hugs, Matt Smith Doctor awkward sexiness, Captain Jack Harkness flirting, and River Song Spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y!**


End file.
